taskforce589fandomcom-20200214-history
Ace's family tree
Ace just happened to have many notable relatives in history. This is a record of all his notable relatives. 1775 The story of Ace's relatives start at the American Revolutionary War. One of his relatives went on the side of the British and the other went to war on the side of the United States of America. This is when his family split. Half goes to America and half stays in England. File:Redcoat.jpg|Ace's British ancestor: Samuel Black File:Charleville.jpg|Samuel Black's French imported Charlesville musket File:Flint.jpg|Samuel Black's Flintlock pistol File:AmericanRW.jpg|Ace's American relative, Henry Connors File:Musket.png|Henry Connors' Napoleonic musket carbine File:Pistoldagger.png|Henry Connors' pistol dagger 1862 By the 1860s Ace's family were in completely opposite places and situations. The U.S. had broken out into a Civil War and was fighting viciously. Meanwhile, England was fairly stable. File:British.png|Ace's British ancestor: James Black File:Derringerpistol.png|James Black's derringer pistol he kept for his own safety. File:Confed.jpg|Ace's American relative, Jonah Connors File:Musketcarbine.jpg|Jonah Connors' musket carbine File:Cwrevolver.jpg|Jonah Connors' revolver 1914 In the summer of 1914 the "Great War", also known as World War I, broke out. This brought both sides of Ace's family to fight on the same side. Although neither of them met each other they were both in the war. File:ww1brit.jpg|Ace's British ancestor: Daniel Black File:Vickersmg.jpg|Daniel Black's Vickers Machine Gun that he manned. File:Ww1usa.jpg|Ace's American relative, Thomas Connors (Right) File:Springfield.jpg|Thomas Connors' Springfield rifle 1928 This was a stable time for most countries. Poor from WWI, but still stable. Ace's relatives made lives for themselves with what they had. They did what they had to in order to make a name and a living for themselves. The Black family went on the straight and narrow but the Connors' family strayed a bit. Jack Connors became a gangster working in the Mafia and Markus Black became a poor man. Barely scrapping by with his job as a store clerk. File:WW2flashbackcharacterAMR2.PNG|Ace's British ancestor: Marcus Black File:WebleyMK4.jpg|Marcus Black's Webley MK IV he kept under his counter at his store. File:Mafia.jpg|Ace's American relative, Jack "JaySee" Connors with his friend, Joe Moxley. Both worked in the Mafia. File:Vito.jpg|Ace's American relative, Jack "JaySee" Connors being shot at by another gang. File:Tommygun.png|Jack "JaySee" Connors's Thompson M1928A1 submachine gun. File:Colt-M1911.jpg|Jack "JaySee" Connors's M1911. 1943 World War 2 breaks out and in 1942, brings the U.S. into it. Again, both sides of the family were thrown into war. Again, neither side saw each other but they were both in the war fighting on the same side. Black fought in the British SAS in the Spec Ops division. Michael Connors became a Marine, fighting in the Pacific. File:WW2flashbackcharacterAMR.PNG|Ace's British ancestor: Edward Black File:Boltactioncarbine.jpg|Edward Black's DeLisle bolt action carbine. File:M1911.jpg|Edward Black's M1911. File:Ww2american.jpg|Michael Connors File:TommyM1A1.jpg|Michael Connors' Thompson M1A1 File:357mag.jpg|Michael Connors' .357 magnum 1973-1980 The Cold War was going on and the family was in the war. They were in it at different times so they never saw each other. Peter Connors was in the Vietnam War and Martin Black was in the SAS regiment conducting Black Operations. File:SASbk.jpg|Martin Black in his black kit suit during the Iranian Embassy Siege of 1980. File:MP5SD.jpg|Martin Black's MP5SD File:M19112tone.png|Martin Black's Two toned M1911 File:Nam.jpg|Peter Connors in the Vietnam War File:CAR15.jpg|Peter Connors' CAR-15 Commando File:M1911nam.jpg|Peter Connors' M1911 2004 The War on Terror (also known as the Global War on Terror or the War on Terrorism) was an international military campaign led by the United States of America and the United Kingdom with the support of other NATO and non-NATO countries. Both the Black family and the Connors family were involved. Alexander "Alex" Black went off to war with a 12 year old son at home named John Black. Ryan Connors also had a son at home that was nine years old and was named Jake Connors. Ryan Connors was a Marine Sniper and Alex Black was in the SAS much like the rest of his family. File:SAS_Soldier.png|Alex Black File:M4A1sopmod.jpg|Alex Black's M4A1 SOPMOD File:P99.jpg|Alex Black's Walther P99 File:Marine.jpg|Ryan Connors File:Ghillie.png|Ryan Connors in his ghillie suit. File:M40A3.jpg|Ryan's M40A3 File:M4holo.jpg|Ryan's M4 Carbine File:M9.jpg|Ryan's M9 2016 Finally, after many generations the two sides of the family met again. Neither Ace nor Connors knew they were related however. If they figure it out is not known yet. File:Ace2.png|John "Ace" Black File:Aceweapons2.jpg|Ace's weapons File:Dunn.jpg|Jacob Connors File:Dunnweapons.jpg|Connors' weapons